I'm Here
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Being a good guy now may look nice but leaving your baggage behind? It's not exactly an easy thing to get over... Garmadon/Misako Fluff


It seemed like it was going to be a peaceful night even though it was taking Misako a little bit to fall asleep. She still couldn't believe all that had changed in the short few days after the final battle. Calmness returned to the whole country, well, she wished she could say the same for her husband who seemed to be fitfully sleeping… again. She had too many memories of his restless looking face as he slept.

She touched his face and shook her head, "Garmadon… wake up sweetheart…" she brushed his hanging hair from his eyes. He woke up almost startled, lifting his head off the pillow, almost sitting up all the way but she caught him by the shoulders.

"Hey… hey..." she sounded calm, "It was just a dream…" she quietly told him, propped up on her elbow while he stared at her. "We're all here… you're okay…" She hugged him tightly back when he threw his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. "Shh…" she hushed as she listen to him hyperventilate. It didn't take a genius to know what he was dreaming about.

She glanced at the clock. Three in the morning; that's what happened two nights ago as well. She couldn't let that part bother her though; she half expected that when he came home at last.

"I… I know everything's fine… but what if it wasn't?" he quietly said. He lifted his head to look at his wife in the eye, "What if Lloyd died? I could have killed him Misako… everyone could be dead… and I wouldn't have known it until it was too late…"

"Garmadon…" Misako tilted her head and squeezed him tighter when she saw his eyes look watery, practically feeling remorse drip off of him as they embraced. "I know it's a terrifying thing to think about but you can't think of that… please… I know it's so hard after everything we've been through… but he's alive… and you're alive… everyone is just fine…"

"I bet the others hate me for everything I've done to them… I can barely look at them without feeling like shit…" he seemed angrier with himself more than anything.

Misako turned his head so he was looking at her. She gave a smile and kissed him between the eyes, then nose, and gently placed one on his lips.

"I know you must feel awful… I'm not mad that you constantly worry about the others and what they may think of you… but know that I love you… Lloyd loves you… and we have forgiven you…" she smiled more, "And who knows… maybe Nya and the boys have forgiven you as well and they feel they don't need to say it out loud…"

"Well I wish they would if they did… because maybe I would sleep a little better at night…" he mumbled, wiping his eye.

It earned a quiet chuckle from his wife. "Just remember that when you feel awful… I'll be right here for you…" she rested her head on his chest. "And I don't want you to ever forget that…"

"I really can't thank you enough… it may get tiresome… but thank you for… just being here… for staying with me…" he nuzzled the side of her face, feeling calmed down more as she gently rubbed his back as he breathed normally again.

She smiled; she truly missed having him around even if he was now suffering from anxiety of what had happened over the years. "I don't do what I do for a thank you…" she softly told him, "And I don't look at you like you're a wounded animal who needs someone to pity him… you're my husband… my best friend… we made vows to one another and I couldn't live with myself if I abandoned you completely during our time apart let alone when you're back here with a new chance…" she laid back down, hugging each other tightly. "I thought about you all the time…"

"I did too… to the point where I could never sleep…" he rested his head on her chest, arms loosely wrapped around her waist, listening to her soothing heartbeat like years back when he would wake from twisted dreams that scared him, lulling him to sleep again.

"That's right… go to sleep now my love… everything is fine…" she smiled and moved his messy gray hair from his closed eyes. "You're safe… Lloyd's safe…" she sighed, feeling tired again as she rubbed his back again. "And I'm right here… like I always will be…"

**Read a funny thing the other day... it was about how we gravitate towards characters we often see ourselves in... another was similar only about giving headcanons... funny because into season one of Ninjago plenty of people told me that I was like Garmadon in a few ways (I don't feel like listing them all for you)... then people also said Misako but... that's not really relevant to this a/n XP **

**But it's rare I'll find a fic with Garmadon written similarly... I mean... yea he a total badass and I write him like that too... but... especially with the new season, he seems even more real to me... what with regrets of his past coming out that started in Rebooted... something I kind of... I guess relatable...-ish? Maybe that's why people say I write him so well... wow o.o **

**It kind of sounds silly but I have my many sleepless nights because of anxiety harassment like this... but I really saw Garmadon going through this stuff... It's also been a while since a new Garsako story had been posted so ya know... keep it going... (I swear people I am the only one rowing this ship! Guess that's the price of being your captain...)**

**Thanks so much for reading my short :) Means a lot to me, I hope you have a nice day... *looks at clock that reads 1:30 am* oh... or night... oops...**

**~Mar**


End file.
